


FUNKO!HANNIGRAM Adventures

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Funkos, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Join Funko!Hannibal & Funko!Will's on their daily adventures!</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited and It Feels so Good

  


_"I could not believe my eyes! But he is right there! In the flesh! All curly mop and stubbled face...and also that same atrocious aftershave of his! Will Graham, my mongoose is in the house! What is this I am feeling? My chest feels like it is going to explode!! Be still my heart, please be still..."_ Hannibal told himself, as he stood a few feet behind Will, still oblivious to his presence.


	2. Willy Can't You See Me?

  


Still lurking in the shadows, Hannibal watched over his mongoose. _"So near, yet so far..."_ he thought to himself. _"Can he not feel my presence?"_ he wondered, the longing in his eyes evident.  



	3. Hello, Will

  


After a lot of pondering on how he would approach Will, Hannibal took all the courage he had and just went for it. Seeing Will walking alone, Hannibal made his presence known. _"Hello, Will,"_ he greeted, garnering a look of obvious disdain from the empath. _"I know how you feel about me, and I cannot blame you for feeling like that. I have hurt you, but keep in mind that you have hurt me as well. Betrayal is something that I do not condone, Will,"_ he explained.

Will remained silent, staring at Hannibal. He could tell that Hannibal was saying something, but he was not understanding what they were. Will could see Hannibal's lips moving, but could not hear what he was saying. He nodded in defeat, sighing heavily. He was tired of fighting the man. Tired of playing this unending game. They passed a garden and settled there, his back on Hannibal. _"Hannibal...you asked me back then if I would forgive you..."_ he said, pausing for a moment. _"I...I forgive you..."_ Will whispered, but Hannibal heard each word.  



	4. Poppin' It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14th February 2015, Valentine's Day. What romantic thing to do today?

  
"This Valentine's Day, I have decided to do the most romantic thing for my beloved Will. I shall do it when I get him alone and ask him THE question. I hope he likes the ring..." Hannibal thought to himself.

As soon as Hannibal had Will all to himself, he brought out a small box and opened it for Will to see what was inside - a white gold diamond ring. "Will Graham...love of my life, the mongoose I want under the house when a snake slither by, my sweaty, sleep-walking empath...will you marry me?" he asked as he was bent on one knee. Will stared at the ring and then at Hannibal, and then at the ring, and then back at Hannibal. The sight of the ring and Hannibal on bent knee rendered him speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Yep! That ring is true and belongs to me...not an engagement ring...a gift from my mother when I graduated college :P   
> Apparently, I cannot bend Hanni's knees, so...you know the drill.   
> 


	5. Bachelor No More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People of Baltimore, Maryland. I, Dr. Hannibal Lecter VIII, am very honored to announce that I am a bachelor no more!

  
_"The wait for his answer was more than the suspense of waiting the result of the examinations back when I was in college studying to be a surgeon. Although, I passed every examinations I took, this is more nerve-wracking. I am unsure of what Will would say. Would he say YES? Would he accept my proposal? What shall I do if he rejected my proposal? No! I cannot have myself thinking negatively. Think positive, Hanni! Positive thoughts equal positive results! Have faith, Hanni!"_ Hannibal thought to himself as he remained kneeling in front of Will, waiting for his answer. 

Will thought that it was a sweet gesture that Hannibal decided to propose to him on Valentine's Day. Not a lot of people he knew would do that...not even Alana! With that gesture in very much appreciated, Will did not need any more time to ponder on the proposal. He looked Hannibal in the eyes and nodded. "YES, would be my answer to your question!"


	6. Meet The Parent (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meeting Hannibal's only existing family...

After accepting Hannibal's proposal, Will Graham was informed that he was to meet Hannibal's only existing family...Lady Murasaki. Both flew to France to meet with the lady and it was up to Will Graham to make a very good first impression.    
  
"Hanni, do you think she would like me?" Will asked Hannibal.    
  
Hannibal looked at Will in a loving manner, touched the younger man's cheek and smiled. "Of course she would. I am sure that she would like you the first time she sees you. You have nothing to be nervous about, my love," Hannibal reassured Will, placing a soft kiss on top of Will's curly mop.    
  
The meeting place had been set, a restaurant that was Lady Murasaki's favorite. Hannibal and Will were already there, waiting for her arrival. As soon as Hannibal spotted his aunt, he gave her a warm hug and led her to their table and introduced his fiance. "Lady Murasaki, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Will Graham. Will, this is my aunt, Lady Murasaki..." Hannibal made the introductions. Lady Murasaki eyed Will from head to toe, as if gauging whether the man was deserving of her nephew.    
  
Will on the other hand, stood straight, extended his right arm for a hand shake gesture. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Lady Murasaki. I have heard only praises from Hanni," Will said. Lady Murasaki remained silent, looked at Hannibal and then gave Will a nod before she took her seat. Hannibal then brought his hand on Will's lower back, rubbing on it reassuringly as he pulled out Will's seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special appearance by Lady Murasaki aka My Mother's Kimi Doll


	7. I Would Do Anything For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I would do that! Yes, I will do that!

  
After meeting _the parent_ \- Lady Murasaki, aka My Last Living Relative, my dearest William and I took a leisurely trip around town. We then came across a pet shop and you all know how my dearest is when it comes to these furry creatures.

"Oh, Hanni! Look at these cuties! I want them to be part of our family! Can we get them, please?" Will pleaded, complete with his best puppy dog eyes. 

He knew that I am a sucker for those big ocean blue eyes of him and so, to please my dearest mongoose... "Of course, my dear sweet Will. We can get them. I shall talk to the person in the counter and get the papers done for them!" The things one do for love...I guess I have that soft spot for my dear Will, and I only want him happy. A happy Will means a happy Hannibal as well!


	8. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a secret admirer...

  
My _Soon-to-be-Murder Husband_ Will Graham had agreed to come with me during my 'hunt'. He said that he wanted to see me _perform_ , so, being the thoughtful and kind and giving handsome fiance that I am, I granted his request. It would also give me a front row seat to see how dear Will would fare in the wild. This is going to be so much fun!

I took Will hunting, and it was not long when he somehow start acting strange...asking questions like:

"Hanni, did you hear that?" or "Hanni, did you see something moving from that bush? From that tree?" or "Hanni, why am I here again?"

All I had to do was answer each of his questions, especially that last question. Once he was satisfied and was in a way oriented, we proceeded to the task of the evening and that was eliminating one rude off the face of the earth. Little did we both know that during our hunt, something had been watching us from afar - eyes plastered on my dear Will, as if pining for him.

The Wendigo hid itself behind a big tree, peeking at Will. In its head, The Beatles' song Something was playing as it watched Will from a distance...

_Something in the way he moves..._   
_Attracts me like no other lover..._   


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of 'the gang' are here! Woot! Well minus Jack.


	9. New Family Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's got a new pet.

  
It was days after that hunt that Will got home one evening from a hard day's work at the Academy. He seemed excited and giddy...something that I take great delight in seeing. It would mean that something wonderful happened to him or something...

"Hanni! Hanni! Come here quick!" Will called out for me, making me leave my sanctuary, my kitchen, eager to greet my fiance and hear about his day's adventure.

I was not ready to see what he had brought to the house. It was there...standing behind Will - dark, horny, big wide eyes. What the heck is that thing! "Will...darling, what is that behind you?" I asked, the creature eyeing me, a stare like that of a dead fish. Oh, make that an angry, dead fish!

Will gave me that smile! That smile that made my knees buckle and give in to his every whims...and wishes...and requests...that same smile that enslaved me to him. "You see, I was on my way home and this little fella here was following me. I thought that the dogs could use another friend, so..." he started, unsure of what my reactions would be. "Can we have it? I promise that I will take good care of it! Please???!"

And once again, Will managed to get his way with me. The things I do for the love of this man! "How can I refuse."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Got my Bloody Hannibal and Straight Jacket Will funkos...one thing led to another and this is the result.


End file.
